Vehicle traffic around residential areas continues to increase. Historically, vehicle traffic around homes and neighborhoods was primarily limited to automobile traffic. However, the recent development of aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles, has resulted in a rise of other forms of vehicle traffic. For example, hobbyists may fly unmanned aerial vehicles in and around neighborhoods, often within a few feet of a home. Likewise, there is discussion of electronic-commerce retailers, and other entities, delivering items directly to a user's home using unmanned aerial vehicles. As a result, such vehicles may be invited to navigate into a backyard, near a front porch, balcony, patio, and/or other locations around the residence to complete delivery of the package.